JE088: Right On, Rhydon!
Aim to Be a Pokémon Master |jsongs2 =Face Forward Team Rocket! |songs =Born to Be a Winner |machars =Ash, Misty, Brock |rchars =Jessie, James |michars =Pietra |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Jessie's Wobbuffet, Ash's Bulbasaur, Ash's Totodile, Misty's Staryu, Misty's Goldeen, Misty's Poliwhirl, Brock's Onix, Brock's Crobat, Pietra's Rhydon, Pietra's Marill, Pietra's Sandslash, Pietra's Dugtrio (x3), Pietra's Graveler |local = |b1 =zephyrbadge.png |b2 =hivebadge.png |b3 =plainbadge.png |b4 =fogbadge.png |guest =Pietra}} is the 47th episode of Pokémon: Johto League Champions. Synopsis Early in the morning, Ash saw the weirdest thing ever: A Rhydon emerging from the water. After hearing this tale, Misty thinks he's making it up, until they meet a girl named Pietra who is looking for a Rhydon who knows Surf. Team Rocket thinks this is unusual and decide to get the Rhydon as a gift for their boss. Can Ash and co. help Pietra get the Rhydon before Team Rocket does? Episode Plot It is morning. Pikachu and Togepi wake up and play with each other. Pikachu notices something in the lake. Ash wakes up and sees a horn in the river. Suddenly, a Rhydon emerges from the lake. Later, Ash tries to convince he saw Rhydon in the lake, though Brock and Misty think he saw a Magikarp or a Feraligatr. Misty asks him how could a Rhydon live underwater. A woman appears with a Marill, ready to answer her question. Brock is already delighted by the woman's presence, whose name is Pietra. He flirts if she wants a cup of tea, so Misty pulls him away. Pietra tells them it is unusual for Rhydon to be in a lake, but possible, as it knows the Surf attack. Brock finds that funny, but Ash asks how come he does not know that. Pietra likes to know where Rhydon went to, so Ash points. Pierta points them at a tunnel that was dug out. She tells her grandma twisted her ankle, so Pietra had the tunnel dug out so she can come through much easily. She had the Dugtrio dig out and are near the end. However, her Sandslash and Graveler cannot break through, as water leaks on them (which is why they run away). She tells that she wants a Rhydon that is not afraid of water to help her in the task. Brock is confident (wanting to impress her) and sends Onix to break through. Onix Tackles to open the way, but it causes a crack, as water leaks on it. Onix goes away, so Brock calls it back. Ash proposes to go back to the lake and find Rhydon. Team Rocket heard that and plan on catching it for the boss, as he'd like a water-fearless Rhydon. Wobbuffet comes out, so Jessie is disappointed they couldn't trade him for Rhydon. Pietra saw that Rhydon lives in the woods and goes for a swim once in a while. The heroes decide to look it in the woods, while Pietra shows them the Rhydon tracks. Pietra admits she followed the tracks, but it is not easy as it seems. The heroes see the tracks lead to the lake and disappear. Suddenly, Ash sees an apple leftover, Pietra detected Rhydon likes apples. Since it is fresh, the heroes see Rhydon could be nearby. Team Rocket heard that and plan to track Rhydon and capture it. They see the tracks, though they don't look like Rhydon's. Jessie is convinced they are Rhydon's and go after it. Team Rocket hear Rhydon snacking and jump. However, they fall down as that was Wobbuffet. Wobbuffet points at the nearby tree, which has apples. The heroes see the leftovers and go, only to fall down as Team Rocket are eating apples. Team Rocket mumble their motto and eat, though the heroes did not understand a word they said. The Rhydon appears and after seeing Team Rocket on its feeding ground, it blasts them off. Pietra wants Rhydon to battle her and catch it. Rhydon replies by stomping and making earthquakes. Rhydon escapes and goes into the lake. Ash sends Totodile, Pietra with Marill and Misty with Poliwhirl, Goldeen and Staryu to track it down. The heroes take a boat to find it, while Team Rocket watch. Ash sees Totodile having fun, so tells him to quit it. Totodile bumps into a horn and bites it. However, it is a Rhydon, who spins its horn, causing Totodile to be sent away. Poliwhirl, Marill, Goldeen, Staryu and Totodile surround Rhydon, who uses Horn Drill to make a Whirlpool, defeating all Pokémon. The heroes see Rhydon is difficult to catch. However, they see Rhydon coming on an island with apple trees. They decide to go there and catch it. Team Rocket heard that and plan to catch it as well. James and Meowth dug a hole and set the trap. However, James gets angered, seeing Jessie sleep. Still, James and Meowth daydream, but Jessie wakes up and yells at them, since Rhydon fell in. However, Team Rocket falls down as Wobbuffet got trapped instead. When Rhydon appears, Pietra challenges it to a battle. Rhydon ignores her, but gets attention when Pikachu used Thunderbolt. Suddenly, Team Rocket come in their balloon and capture Rhydon. Brock sends Crobat, who uses Wing Attack, slashing Team Rocket's balloon and making it fall into the lake. However, Team Rocket set up a boat to get away. The heroes follow them in the boat, catching up with them, since Team Rocket's boat is not powered by a motor. Ash sends Bulbasaur, who cuts Rhydon's net using Razor Leaf. Rhydon goes in the lake, while Team Rocket gets blasted off due to Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Rhydon goes to get away, but Pietra comes to it and holds to it, since she does not want to let it go. Rhydon dives, but Pietra does not let go. Rhydon jumps and dives, then goes out of the water. Pietra is weak and stops holding it, so she begs Rhydon to battle. Rhydon pauses, then decides to battle. Pietra has Marill battle Rhydon. Rhydon goes to strike, but Marill dodges and uses Water Gun. Rhydon counters by using Horn Drill, which negates the attack. Marill goes to Tackle it, but gets bashed. Rhydon goes to Stomp on it, but Marill counters by using BubbleBeam, forcing Rhydon to take a few steps behind. Rhydon bashes Marill by its tail, so Marill retaliates using Water Gun. Rhydon falls down and Pietra throws her Poké Ball. Unfortunately, Rhydon frees itself. Marill uses Water Gun and BubbleBeam, but both attacks are stopped by Horn Drill. Rhydon goes to attack, but misses. Marill uses Iron Tail, inflicting damage and knocking Rhydon down. Pietra throws her second Poké Ball and catches Rhydon. The heroes cheer, while Pietra praises Marill. At the tunnel, Pietra sends Rhydon, who is not scared of water leaks. Rhydon uses Horn Drill to weaken the wall, then bash it using Take Down. The heroes are pleased and wave goodbye to Pietra. Debuts Character *Pietra Moves *Iron Tail *Surf *Earthquake *Whirlpool Trivia *When Team Rocket were mumbling the motto, the background music was dampened. *"Who's that Pokémon?": Sunflora. *This episode is possibly a reference to the Surfing Rhydon that appeared in the Generation II games in Ecruteak City. Gallery A Rhydon emerges from the lake JE088 2.jpg Brock found a new girl JE088 3.jpg Sandslash and Graveler are scared of water JE088 4.jpg Ash found a leftover apple core JE088 5.jpg Team Rocket fall down as they found Wobbuffet JE088 6.jpg Jessie and James choke JE088 7.jpg Team Rocket blast off JE088 8.jpg The Pokémon go to search for Rhydon JE088 9.jpg Totodile gnaws on the horn JE088 10.jpg Rhydon spins Totodile around its horn JE088 11.jpg Rhydon uses Whirlpool JE088 12.jpg Wobbuffet fell into the trap JE088 13.jpg Team Rocket set up a boat JE088 14.jpg Rhydon is freed JE088 15.jpg Pietra hangs on Rhydon JE088 16.jpg Rhydon gets bashed by Marill's Iron Tail JE088 17.jpg The heroes cheer for Pietra JE088 18.jpg Rhydon drills through the wall }} Category:Pokémon: Johto League Champions Episodes Category:Episodes written by Takeshi Shudō Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Hiroshi Haraguchi Category:Episodes animated by Jun'ichirō Taniguchi